


His Voice

by Katryne



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Just some random smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:24:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katryne/pseuds/Katryne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because Nicolas is deaf, doesn't mean his voice isn't magnificent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Voice

It’s hot. Worick is sitting in their office with his shirt hanging open hoping to catch the breeze coming in through the window. Alex is at the bar singing tonight. Mraco said he would walk her home. Nicolas should be on his way back from the last delivery of the day.

Worick hears footsteps on the stairs, he looks over to see Nicolas walk in the door. He pauses a moment and looks at Worick sitting there. Worick nods and says “Done.”

Nicolas signs back “Yeah”

They stare at each other for a little longer and Nicolas turns and goes downstairs. Worick settles back in the chair waiting for the nonexistent breeze to come. Nicolas comes back into the room; he has taken his shirt and shoes off and is carrying two beers and another small bottle. He sits down on the couch and puts the small bottle down and one of the beers a little off to the side and looks up at Worick. Worick knows that look, it’s a look only he has ever seen on Nicolas’s face. He gets up, slips out of his shirt, walks over to the couch and sits down, turned slightly towards Nicolas. He grabs the beer and starts drinking. Nicolas watches as his throat constricts around each swallow, he licks his lips ever so slightly. Worick looks at him and Nicolas smiles.

That’s it, that’s all it takes for Worick to lose it. In no time flat he has pulled Nicolas on top of him and he is kissing him like mad. Kissing him like there is no air left in the room but Nicolas has an endless supply. Nicolas starts moaning into the kiss. “Damn” Worick thinks “That voice, I could listen to those moans all night long and never tire of it.”

It’s not long before Nicolas is demanding more from Worick. Neither of them are shy about what they want, they have been together for to many years for that to matter. Nicolas is grabbing at Worick’s pants and yanking them off of him. He slithers down Worick’s body until he can swallow him down in one gulp. This is where it gets challenging for Worick. Not only is Nicolas very good at what he is doing, but he is also moaning while sucking him off. “Ahhh, there’s that voice again, give me more of it.” Worick thinks as he throws his head back “Never stop.”

He grabs Nicolas’s hair and pulls him off his cock, drags him back up his body and starts kissing him again. Slowly, ever so slowly, he sits himself up so that Nicolas is straddling him. They are sucking and biting at each other so much that they are leaving trails of hickeys and bite marks all over the place. Worick leans Nicolas back down on the couch and it’s his turn to undress Nicolas. Inch by inch he slides Nicolas’s pants down. He’s already rock hard and his cock is lying in wait along his belly. Once Worick has his pants completely off he takes Nicolas into his mouth and humm's. Nicolas loses it. He is practically yelling down the walls. He is moaning and trembling without abandon, and Worick is in heaven.

Worick reaches out and grabs the bottle of lube that Nicolas had placed on the table. Never letting Nicolas out of his mouth he starts to open Nicolas for what’s to come. One finger, two fingers and finally three are sliding in and out of Nicolas with ease. Nicolas hasn’t stopped moaning since Worick put the first finger in, it’s time, and there is one more sound that Worick can’t wait for and that won’t happen until he enters him. Worick raises to his knees and bends Nicolas’s legs back towards his chest. Nicolas looks up at him with half lidded eyes and waits.

Slowly, one inch at a time he slides into Nicolas until he can feel himself flush against his ass. Nicolas is trembling underneath him. Worick leans down and kisses him because Nicolas looks so beautiful. He starts to pull out slowly, in and out, slowly and steadily building Nicolas up. He’s waiting for that one sound, just a few thrusts more and it should be time. 

And there it is. Nicolas starts to growl. It’s loud, it’s primal and it’s everything Worick needs. Worick throws his head back and starts thrusting at a furious pace never letting up or slowing down. Nicolas is growling and moaning in Worick’s ear. Worick is never as happy as when he has driven his partner to this point, the point of complete abandon when Nicolas can’t tell up from down and just clings to him making all of those sounds that drive Worick mad. And in his ear just as they are ready to cum he hears “Www..ori…ck” Over and over sending them to paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little smut at the request of a follower. Hope it was enjoyable.


End file.
